Crowfinger
Crowfinger is a legendary hero and historical figure, known most for founding the city of Fyrdshire, and creating the First Council of Crowfinger. Early Life and Orgin Crowfinger was born in 54 BFC (Before First Council) in Taurus Mons. He was a second generation being, his parents having been created instead of born. Little is known about Crowfinger's parents, except that they fought against the three arch-demons in the year 200 BFC. For unknown reasons, the small family went into hiding, and little is known about the Crowfinger's childhood. At the age of 20, Crowfinger began his public life, and confronted a sorceress who wished to summon the arch-demon Wendigo. He defeated the sorceress, but only after the sorceress had begun to turn him into a raven. The result was that Crowfinger's hands had become talons, and his eyes as keen as a hawk's. His hair became black and charcoal grey, and he assumed the name Crowfinger. Notable Adventures After battling the sorceress, Crowfinger traveled north to Wivercus, were he befriended the Dragonhunters, who were having trouble with Ice Devils. Crowfinger aided in the driving back of the Ice Devils, sealing them in a crypt thousands of feet below the ground. Over the crypt, he placed Kuatoa guards, who built a temple above the entrance to the crypt. Crowfinger then made a gift of some Energy Cubes which he had found. From Wivercus, Crowfinger returned to Taurus Mons, were he heard of the rediscovery of Taurus Mons Power Stones in the jungle. Crowfinger investigated, and discovered that explorers had stolen them from the Temple of the Silverback Ape, deep in the jungle. Crowfinger found the explorer, who attacked, having gone mad with pride. Crowfinger defeated the explorer, and returned the Power Stones to the Temple. He then helped the explorer build the City of Sharks. After the Power Stone incident, Crowfinger then traveled to the continent Jihah, were the Darke Elves ruled. The elves were plagued with attacks from a hoard of black dragons. With the assistance of the Darke Elf Malakai, Crowfinger managed to defeat the dragons, and was given command of a squad of Darke Elves in return. After defeating the dragons, Crowfinger sailed north to the Dunnlands, accompanied by Malakai, Shah Zerod (a prophet), and his squad of Darke Elves. In the Dunnlands, they encountered Cathan, a human who's late father, Cathaldus, had been Chieftain of the Fianna Clan. Cathaldus had been slain by a vampire leicht called Abaracht, who had already died and risen again twice. Cathan created the Darkfire with the help of Crowfinger and Malakai to infiltrate Abaracht's castle and destroy it. The three heroes slew Abaracht, and, acting on Shah Zerod's advice, buried the vampire upside down. Then, as a favor for Cathan, Crowfinger set out to explore the continent Olympus Pyrus, located south of the Dunnlands. The Founding of Fyrdshire Leaving Malakai to help Cathan rebuild the Fianna, Crowfinger traveled south until he found the southern shore of Olympus Pyrus. He then